Naruties
by Suki77
Summary: I wake up to the sounds of meowing outside my door, what I didn't expect to find was kittens in a box. Plot will emerge more as story goes on. 2 OC (third one pending on opinion of readers), Konoha ninja, and the Akatsuki. More characters further on. T for excessive language and higher, and some points with certain ninja. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Naruties**

**Now here is chapter one.**

**I gotten obsessed with kittens for a while now… so I'm writing this (:**

**And the OC swears… almost as much as Hidan… so don't get angered by it ;P**

**And I don't own Naruto…**

I looked up lazily at my ceiling in my single apartment bedroom. I let out a tired sigh, and got up to my feet.

(A/N: I'm gonna be descriptive in this paragraph so you know what the character looks like and such)

I trekked into the bathroom to stare at my image in the mirror. For the day, my eyes were blue, I smirked. My eye color alternates to green, blue, and grey throughout the year. My eyes were grey for a few months now, so I'm glad that they finally changed out of that dull look. I ran my fingers through my medium length brown hair, and sighed when they were snagged on a knot. I sighed at my shortness, and attempted to adjust myself from my sleeping state. I gave up and threw on different clothes.

I ended high school last week, though I am 16, I'm officially a graduate from the hell hole that they require every child to attend. My parents rarely ever cared what I did. They were so wrapped up in their own issues, they just wanted me to get good grades and leave once I graduated. And that's why I'm in this fix now, once I graduated, they gave me a check, showed me the apartment I was supposed to move in, and left me there with all my things. Yeah, they love me so much.

I glared at my front door, where a huge amount of noise was coming from since the beginning of the morning. I sighed and stepped towards it, only pausing when I heard scratching and frantic meowing.

"The fuck?" I said aloud as I opened my door and looked down at a random cardboard box on my steps.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Kakashi get up! Where are we? Were in a box! And you look like a cat! Believe it!" I popped my eyes open at the frantic looking Naruto, only to widen my eyes as I saw that he WAS a cat.

I attempted to hop on my two feet quickly, but ended up only being able to stay on all fours. I looked down at myself to see that I was a cat too.

"It seems to be that we changed into cats…" Kakashi trailed off. A few other cats marched up to Naruto and I; they all were complaining at once.

"The fuck?" A voice rang from above us. We all paused and looked up at the person in surprise.

"We must have woken her up." Shikamaru said quietly from beside me.

"I need a smoke." Asuma whispered from behind me, I rolled my eyes tiredly.

"Whoever left you here must have known that I love kittens." The stranger sighed; she picked up the box of kittens and lugged it into the apartment.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I puffed as I set down the cardboard box. I sighed as I stared down into it. My eyes narrowed as I began to count all of them. "1, 2, 3… 7… 10… 11. Holy shit. 11 cat's in one box!" I stared in shock. I huffed tiredly and sat down next to said box.

"Might as well keep them. Not like I have parents here to stop me." I chuckled at my own comment and pulled out a random cat. It happened to be a silver/gray one with a scar on one eye. "Awh. Poor kitty. What happened to you?" I asked sadly as I looked at the scar. "That's just cruel." I muttered. "Well… this name might sound mean but I think I'll call you Scar." I smiled down at the cat as he was placed onto my carpet. He twitched at the name, but stood there with me next to the box.

I pulled out a pure pink cat. "Holy crap! Who dyed you? My gosh! You poor kitties have been mutilated! I am for sure not EVER letting this happen to you guys again!" I cried, snuggling to the pink cat. "I will call you Pinky, and I pinky promise that I won't abuse you like that person." I declared, setting her down next to Scar. She glared at him when she saw the amused smile on his kitty mouth. I reached out and attempted to grab another cat.

I pulled out another cat, this time they had brown hair and was the only one who didn't bother to run away from my hand. I stared into the lazy cat eyes; they stared back at me lazily. It was silent for a moment. "Lazy." I blurted out. "You will be called Lazy." I set him down next to Pinky and continued on. I reached in both hands this time.

I caught both blonds and lifted them both up. One had long fur and was female while the other one had short fur and was a male. I smiled at both of them. "Spikes." I pointed at the male. "And Sunflower." I pointed at the female. I set them both down happily and watched Spikes instantly go to Scar and start meowing.

I grabbed 2 more, and pulled them up. I looked at one that was slightly bigger than the other. "Munchy." I looked at the dark haired and quiet one something jumped off of him and landed on me. "Bugs." I mumbled, setting them down too.

I scooped up 2 more and scared at the second brown and second black one that happened to be in the litter. I noticed the red marks on the brown cats face, but shrugged it off. "Max." I pointed to the male. I looked at the black haired female; she refused to look into my eyes, while a tint of pink was arriving on her face. "You're shy… I should call you Timid." I smiled at her when she turned even redder. I set them both down and grabbed the last 2.

One had bluish-black fur, and the other black fur including some parts that were white. I smelled smoke coming from the blue-black one. "Smokie." I set him down and looked at the other one. He stared into my eyes; I eventually got annoyed by it and set them down. "You're Oreo." I looked away from him and let out a tired sigh.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

"It seems like she got lazy with names when she got to you Sai." Naruto chuckled at the black and white cat. Sai glared at him kitty style, twitching his nose.

"Says you Spikes. I could name a rat better than you." Naruto went to retort when Kakashi silenced him.

"Naruto, calm down. We don't want you to allow yourself to get under control." Kakashi scolded. Naruto clamped his mouth shut.

"Asuma! Get over here with everyone else!" Kakashi called passed Oreo and Spikes, they looked over their shoulders to look at the kittens on the other side of the girl who rescued them. Kakashi noticed her stare and forced himself to not look at her in wonder. The other 7 kittens finally got to their side of the girl and sat down in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what do you want to discuss?" Asuma questioned with Shikamaru beside him, Kakashi let out a sigh.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Kakashi sighed again, defeated. "I don't think were anywhere we really know." He glanced around the living room. "Possibly not our world either." His eyes wandered back to the crowd of kitties. Asuma had a huge grin on his face.

"This place is really sweet. And the 7 of us think we should use the names she gave us for each other. Will that be cool with you?" Asuma asked, attempting to relax slightly. Kakashi sighed in annoyance.

"If you guys wish…" Kakashi looked towards the ground. Asuma sprang up.

"Alright. First things first, everyone say the names she gave you one by one." The 10 nodded in approval and Asuma decided to start. "I'm Smokie." He looked towards Shikamaru.

"…Lazy." He muttered in an annoyed tone, nudging a tired Choji.

"Oh… Munchy. Ahh… now I'm hungry…" He trailed off and sulked away from the other kittens.

"Spikes." Naruto continued.

"Pinky." Sakura regretfully stated.

"Oreo." Oh emotionless Sai…

"Sunflower." That will be Ino!

"Bugs." Take a guess! It's Shino.

"T-Timid." Hinata stuttered.

"Scar." Kakashi of course.

"And last but not least, Max." Kiba smiled.

"Ugh what now!" The kittens jumped at the high pitched voice and looked up to see the girl glaring at the door. She sighed and got up to open the door, all 11 pairs of cat eyes followed her. When she opened the door, she screamed when a giant dog pounced onto her.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, running up to said dog. His head sprang up out of the girls face and barked happily at the kitten. The girl stared in shock.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I looked at Max in shock as he meowed frantically and ran towards the giant dog that currently had me pinned to the floor. The dog barked happily at him and soon got off of me. I took this chance to look at the dog more clearly.

He looked a lot like Kiba's dog from Naruto. I gawked at him.

"You look a lot like freaking Akamaru from Naruto. The resemblance is so similar I can picture Kiba running in her any minute to get you!" I called to the dog, slowly easing my hand up to him to see if he will accept me. When he pushed my hand up to pet him I did happily. I heard a meow from below me to see Max and Scar at my feet. I smiled down at them and scooped them up.

"Are you guys curious?" I cooed, snuggling them to my face. They meowed in agreement and I smiled.

"Okay. I'll show you guys a little bit of the anime Naruto." I smiled at them as they meowed to the other kittens to follow them. I smirked as the dog followed too.

"You look so much like Akamaru that I'm going to name you that." I declared to the dog, and smiled happily. He barked happily and followed suit to when my TV was. I was just going to play the first episode of Naruto Shippuden and introduce every character that came in.

Little did I know that they were all present in the room at that moment.

**Did you guys like it? I hope so!**

**And I know that I didn't tell the OC's name. It will arrive in the next chapter (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm pleased that some people have liked the beginning of this (: I take a while to update sometimes but I will try to often. I have my AP History test next Friday so I'm not sure if I will update… but ill attempt to maybe. **

**And thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and such (:**

**Oh oh oh yeah! I know there was some errors in the last chapter, when I was proof reading it, I missed those so sorry about that! And this will have some minor (let's hope it's just minor) mistakes because I always miss something.**

**Disclaimer: yeahhhh. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi wouldn't be wearing a mask, some of the characters would be gay, and Deidara wouldn't have long hair like a girl (: (No offence to you Deidara lovers! I think he is quite cool, yeah.)**

**Chapter 2**

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" _**Kitty 3**__**rd**__** P.O.V. **_"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

They looked towards Scar as he observed the show called Naruto. Smokie let out a sigh to try to cut the tension of the other kittens, because they were growing tenser and tenser as the show went on. Bugs slouched in the corner when he viewed the moment when Spikes forgot about him. Lazy naturally didn't care, and Timid scurried to hide behind their rescuer, away from Spikes, when her thoughts were exposed to him from the anime.

Poor Timid-chan… But the kittens, other than Smokie and Scar, were not paying attention to the vile moment in an accidental revealing of her love to Spikes. Sunflower eyed Pinky on the other side of the group of males and let out a slight sigh of annoyance. Sunflower slowly crept up to Pinky as she tuned back in to the episode, watching intently, until Sunflower was next to her.

"You even have a billboard brow when you're a kitten." Sunflower commented, smirking as Pinky sent a small glare her way.

"Be quiet pig." Pinky deadpanned, turning her attention back to the screen, just as it turned black. She yelled in protest, which caused the girl behind them to chuckle at all of them when they did the same.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I chuckled as the TV went dark, indicating that the show was over, and the kittens meowed in unison. I looked at Akamaru and gave him a pet on the head, doing the same to Timid too, because she was next to me.

The kittens turned to me and meowed angrily. I stared at them, refusing to let my playful smile falter.

"Now, now my kitties." I moved my finger back in forth in a 'bad' gesture. "I do not want to rot your little brains with the TV, nor fill your minds with the violent life of these ninja-"

Meows of protest interrupted me; I waited until they all quieted down.

"I see you guys grew a liking to some of them… but still, they harm/kill people. And in this time and place, that is a big no-no!" I finished my scold, and looked back down at the kittens. They were looking down and their meowing subsided. I saw another bug jump off of Bugs. My eye twitched at him. "And you." I pointed at him. "Are getting a bath later. But now, I'm taking a nap since you guys woke me up so early! And when I'm sleeping, you guys can look around the house." I pouted at them and trekked to my room. When I landed on my bed, fatigue engulfed me and I passed out in moments.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" A few hours later "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I woke up to faint meowing coming from the hallway. I let out a faint sigh and got up. When I opened the door, I instantly spotted Shino. I chuckled mischievously and scooped him up.

"Come on Bugs. You're getting a bath." I trekked to the bathroom and began to fill my tub. Bugs sat there motionlessly, not really knowing what to do. When the water turned warm, I started to fill it up, but only a little bit. When that finished, I picked up bugs and began to gently set him in.

What I didn't expect was the room to puff up in white smoke when his paws touched the water.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

We sat there in slight amusement as she picked up Bugs. Kiba almost had trouble stifling a chuckle. The remaining ten kittens formed a circle on the hallway floor.

"So it seems that wherever we are is not what we know." Scar stated, as he did when it was just him, Spike, and Oreo.

"And I sense no chakra inside the person who saved us. But if she were to have any, it's so faint I can't see it." Timid stated, releasing the Byakugan, and looking towards the two of the three squad leaders. Just when the rest were about to reply to Timid's observations, a shocked scream came from the bathroom.

The ninja kittens looked at each other and rushed to get into the bathroom. But when they got there, they saw the rescuer keeping the door shut, and a blush as worse as Hinata's on her face. When she turned to look at the kittens, she released the door knob and stared at them in shock.

And that was when the door opened and a non-kitten Shino stepped out with nothing but a towel on.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I turned away from him, attempting to hide my blush. I did just see him in all his glory… I looked down at the kittens.

"You guys… are not kittens…are you?" I stated more than asked, looking down at the remaining ten kittens. I snapped out of my shock and eyed the female kittens. "Alright. Ladies first. Pinky, Sunflower, and Timid can go on and change back. I have some clothes for you so I will grab some." I looked down at the male kittens. "And if any one of you go in there when I'm getting them clothes, I will keep you as a kitten for a month." I stated sternly, they nodded in approval. And with that, I headed to my room quickly.

When I arrived to my room, I searched around for clothes that might fit the three ninja that I knew were going to change from the kitty forms. I rifled through until I found a pink shirt with a flower on it, a pale pink skirt that I haven't worn ever, and black short shorts to put under the skirt that I didn't wear anymore. That was to be for Pinky, which I'm guessing is going to be Sakura. I grabbed the purple sleeveless shirt that I usually wear to sleep and purple shorts that go to the knees for Ino. For Hinata, I grabbed a black shirt, a white hoodie, and black pants that went to shin length. I based on how their outfits were in the anime to pick out their clothing, but I had trouble finding these because I prefer to wear boy clothes.

When I gave the girls their clothing, they changed quickly and came out one by one from the bathroom. I looked at the male kittens approvingly. "Alright. Take your baths you boys. But be careful, my bathroom is a little small so don't all jump in the tub together." I warned, having the slight feeling that they would of if I didn't tell them not to. I sighed as I trekked into my room, bringing the already human Shino with me. When we got there, I headed straight to my closet.

I opened it proudly and eyed the small section I put off for my cosplay. I rifled through them until I found the cosplay I did for Shino. When I handed him the exact outfit of his Shippuden clothes, he raised his eyebrow at me.

"What? You're one of my favorite characters from Konoha. Garra for sure from the Suna ninja. But there are also a couple other people that you would probably not approve of." I assured, waiting for him to take the outfit from me. When he did, I smiled at him. I quickly left the room so he could change, and when he stepped out, I went back in to my room to find some clothes for the eight men.

I grabbed a bunch of baggy clothes for the boys. I was sure that Choji would be fine because I wear a few sizes bigger than me. In theory, they should fit him perfectly.

When I turned around with almost all the rest of my clean clothes that I like to wear, I jumped when I saw the eight other males standing there in towels waiting for some clothes. I looked down at them and then back up at the men.

I handed Kakashi and Asuma the longest pair of sweat pants that I had, and set the rest of the clothes on my bed for them to grab. I walked out quickly and met up with the girls and Shino in the living room.

I smiled as them when I walked in. Ino found a hair tie in my bathroom and put her hair up in the usual long pony tail, while Sakura used pins to keep her bangs out of her eyes, and Hinata just kept her hair as it is. I smiled at all of them and glanced at Shino for a moment.

He was in the corner, and he happened to find the sunglasses I kept in the coat pocket for whenever I cosplay as him. I waited until I could sense he locked eyes with me.

"You look better without your glasses." I stated, plopping onto the couch and waited for the other men to arrive in the room.

When they arrived, everyone sat in a semi-circle around the couch. I eyed the ninja one by one and smiled when they landed on a sleeping Akamaru. When Kiba caught my staring at his dog, his hand protectively went over him so he could pet him. I looked at Kiba for a moment, our eyes locked, and then I turned away.

Kakashi cleared his throat, I turned to look at him. "We have things to discuss…" he looked at me, waiting for me to finish the sentence. I smiled at him.

"Please. Call me Amy, and it's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi." He bowed his head in reply and I did the same in respect.

"Alright Amy. We need to talk." Kakashi continued.

"I will answer your questions, and hopefully it will help you out." We nodded to each other again, and he got ready to continue.

"I was wondering… what do you know about us?"

And so the questioning begins.

**Did you guys enjoy this? I hope so much that you did! Now peace out my wonderful homies! And I enjoy the reviews, thank you so much! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm updating early because I love you guys (: and because if I'm doing my 'homework' I won't be bothered by my family… it's so easy to deceive (:**

**I do not own Naruto, I swear! Please make the bad man leave! He threatens me with pencils! Ahhhh! They burnnn! .**

… **well… since that's over… let's forget that happened and get this chappy on the road! :D**

**Chapter 3:**

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Amy's P.O.V "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

***To be honest, I knew he was going to ask that question. But I didn't know that it was going to be the FIRST question to come out of his masked… wait masked?*** I looked at him in surprise when I noticed that he had a mask on. Complete forgetting that he was the one asking the questions, I pointed at it.

"Where did you get a mask?" I asked loudly, some of the more immature boys attempted to hide their chuckle. Kakashi let out a sigh and closed his eye… ***Wtf? Where does he find this stuff?*** "And where did you find that eye patch?" I pointed at his concealed eye; he opened it with a bored expression and looked in my direction.

"I will answer your… questions… when you answer the first one." His eyes locked on mine. "I will ask again, what do you know about us?" I let out a smirk and brought my hand to my chin in thought.

"Hmm… what do I know about the Konoha ninja…?" I closed my eyes; Kakashi leaned forward on his seat. "Not a lot of things but a decent amount." I answered when I opened my eyes. Kakashi did a sweat drop moment and nearly fell off his seat. When he got situated, he looked at me. I let out a small chuckle and cocked my head to the side in wonder. "What is it Kakashi?" my sarcastic innocent voice must have been convincing to him because he was preparing to answer me.

"You just seem… so informed… on our lives." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well duh. Naruto is one of my favorite animes. Black Butler is pretty good though too…" My mind began to trail off on that one hell of a butler… I snapped out of my trance and looked back at Kakashi seriously. "Now back to the matter at hand." I slammed my hand down on my small coffee table, which drew the attention of some of the other ninja. They perched on their seats expectantly. "Where in the hell did you get an eye patch and a mask? I know for sure I don't wear masks and I am certainly not a pirate!" The ninja fell of their seats. I tried very hard not to smirk like a crazy person, but it was starting to get very complicated not to.

When the ninja got back onto their seats, Kakashi let out an annoyed sigh. "I found them in the box when we were kittens. It was like they were there for me…" He trailed off. I smiled at him in approval.

"Alright, now that's solved… what else do you want to know?" Our eyes locked once again and he sighed, getting ready to continue.

"Do you know where we are?" I let out a smile.

"Why yes I do. You're in the city called Detroit, which is in Michigan, which is a part of the United States, which is a nation of the world, which is called Earth, which is the 4th planet in the Milky Way Galaxy." I took in a deep breath, and let it out as I looked at the ninja. They gave me a confused stare and looked toward Asuma, who let out a deep chuckle, his eyes were closed, but he opened them then to look my way.

"What is our world in yours?" his smirk was evident. I smirked at him too; my eyes flickered to Akamaru, longing to pet him.

"In our world, your world is just pretend." I looked at Naruto for a moment, and then back to Asuma. "You guys are fictional characters created by a man named Masashi Kishimoto. Many people in the world watch you ninja, and many more people know more than I do." I finished off with a sigh and looked towards my window. I stared out longingly and then back to my fellow kittens gone ninjas. "Is that all that you guys wished to know?" My eyebrow was raised at them, patiently waiting for one of them to answer me. Asuma and Kakashi looked towards each other and nodded. They brought their attention towards me.

"For now, we have no more further questions. Do you wish to ask us any questions?" They looked at me seriously, my smart ass questions flew out the window and the one question that's been bugging me since I witnessed Shino change popped into my mind. I looked at the two squad leaders.

"How did you guys get here?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side. All 11 ninja looked at each other in thought. Kakashi was the one who decided to answer.

"We honestly do not know. We discussed this as you were sleeping and the one who remembered the most was Naruto. But he only remembered up to him training in Konoha the night after he had gotten back." I let out a confused sigh and looked towards the ninja.

"Well alright I guess…" I looked at every ninja one by one. And then the realization hit me. "Shit. You guys need clothes don't you?" I let out a sigh and eyed a few of the ninja. "I can't share all of my clothes, this is honestly the last pairs of clean clothes that I have, and I just did all my laundry last night." I thought for a moment. "And you guys need under stuff! Like hell I'm letting you guys wear those!" I got up in a huff. I looked at Kakashi. "I can only fit 6 other people in my car, so you all should decide who will be coming with me to get some clothes." I nodded in Kakashi's direction and he nodded back. "Well, I want at least one of the girls to come with me, preferably Hinata because she can discreetly get the other two's sizes, and we both know what type of clothing they prefer to wear. I want either you or Asuma to come too so you guys can pick something in adult size for both of you, and I would like to bring three of the boys." They all nodded in approval and Kakashi looked at Asuma.

"I will go Kakashi." Asuma assured. "When we find out whom all is going, you can give me your size." He finished, I looked at the young men.

"Choji, I would like you to go." He nodded to me and I looked at the rest.

"Kiba! Sai!" They looked towards Kakashi, waiting for him to continue. "I would like you two to go with Amy.

"Hai." They both replied with a bow. I smiled at the two.

"Alright! You three got some of the others sizes!" I turned to Hinata. "And you go talk to the other two." She gave me a shy smile.

"Y-yes Amy." And with that, the three girls trekked into the hall to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" 30 minutes later "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

"Alright! Everyone who is going with me to get clothes and necessities get here now!" I called from the door. I set out about 10 pairs of shoes for all of them to look at. When they got there, I looked at all of them and then down at the shoes.

"You guys have to pick your size. I have more pairs of shoes that are similar sizes if you need them." They nodded to me and grabbed their size. When that was done, we stepped out of the apartment and into the pre-summer air. I breathed in deeply and stepped down to my car.

After a few minutes of convincing the 5 that no one will die from the car, we all stepped in to go to the store for clothes and food.

***For some reason I think this is going to be very interesting…* **I thought at I ignited the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

**Thank you all my fellow reviewers and favoriteers! Someone said something about the Akatsuki arriving… And I got plans for that (;**

**I also have plans for the whole 'warm water' thing that changes them. And in due time everything will piece together (: I want to pace this story, and I will take any suggestions!**

**I apologize for any typos, I'm distracted by random shiny things outside and I don't want to proof read (: Ad****os my amigos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a blond moment last chapter… Thank you so much pinpon02 for showing that to me. The plants Earth is the 3****rd**** planet not the 4****th****… I repeat the planet Earth is the 3****rd**** planet not the 4****th****. End of transmission.**

**I'm very blonde sometimes (:**

**Even worse than the blonde girl yelling to the other blonde person in a boat on a field yelling if she could swim she would go over there and beat the other blonde girls ass. Lmfao good times (:**

**Thank you my dearest Jodie, ALI-MEI, pinpon02, Foresthunter, Shi No Kitsune, and Arwenia. My wonderful reviewers deserve a round of applause! *Claps like the mad women she truly is***

**Oh yeah, my AP test went great! Pshhh. Who needs studying when they have stories to think about!**

**I promise, if I owned Naruto, it would be even more epically awesome than it is and the Akatsuki NEVER would have died. (:**

**Chapter 4 foo 4! Lmfao. I love yelling things in the store loudly (:**

The car drive for the first 5 minutes was utterly boring. When I (finally) decided to stop at a stop sign after passing about 10 because no one was driving but me, the ninja let out a relieved sigh. I eyed Asuma from the corner from my eye; he had a death grip on the holder on the door.

"Asuma." He looked at me with startled eyes, I continued to smirk. "If you hold onto that as tightly as you are now then it will break." I pointed to the handle that was currently being abused. "That shit be plastic. And plastic breaks so easily, I gave up sledding because of it." I smirked at my incorrect but correct English.

He gave me a nervous chuckle and loosened the grip he had on the handle. I gave him a promising smile. "I believe that you mean it **is** plastic Amy-sama." I sent a glare back at Sai. "And whatever you are doing seems pretty deadly to me." My eyebrow twitched and I went across the street after the person behind me starting swearing and honking on the horn like a crazy bitch. I let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, I promise that I won't kill you guys. I'm a certified driver!" I called enthusiastically, finally getting on the road that I need to go on in order to get to Target. Yeah, they get Target clothes because I am NOT going to the mall with these ninja. They will go into freaking culture shock.

I sighed when I knew I HAD to stop at the stop light. I looked at the Target that was right there. "Its right there and I have to freaking stop! UGH! Screw the government!" The 5 people in the car moved further away from me as I yelled at the stop light.

"A-Amy-Sama… are you a-alright?" Awh Hinata and her stuttering! I turned around to beam at her.

"Of course Hinita-Chan! Don't worry about me! I always do this!" I'm not really sure if that was assuring to them. The car behind me honked, and I looked up to realize I could go. "Oops." I muttered.

"I don't think that's normal…" My eyebrow twitched.

"I heard that Kiba." I called behind me; I heard a scoff but nothing else. I smirked in triumph and parked the car.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Meanwhile "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

Kakashi squinted his eyes at Naruto.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Naruto nodded.

"Tell me it again. I need to be sure I got all of it." Naruto let out a sigh and immediately began to collect his thoughts.

The night I gotten back and when I was training, I was in the middle of practicing my clone jutsu when a man with a swirly orange mask appeared into the clearing I was in." Naruto let out a shudder. "His chakra was… Scary. And very, very intimidating." He looked at his sensei with concern. "And that's when he gave me the jutsu that sent us here. He said that it was an advanced transportation jutsu, faster than switching out with a log. I didn't know it would do… this." He moved his arms around the area he was in.

"What was he wearing Naruto?" Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in thought; he scratched the side of his head.

"Just plain black sensei. Why?" Kakashi looked at the young shinobi with worry. Kakashi looked down.

"I think you encountered a member from the Akatsuki. The mask description that you have given me is in the list of S-rank shinobi. I believe his name is Tobi. But why would he give you a jutsu as powerful as this?" He pondered the thought, Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of the Akatsuki. His fists clenched and he walked out of the hallway and to Amy's room. Kakashi assumed it was for him to think.

***Could this be a way to take the 9-tails from within Naruto?*** Kakashi pondered this thought as he walked down the hall to the living room, instantly dismissing it when he saw the younger shinobi trying to get the T.V. to work.

Sakura and Ino cheered when they finally found out how to use it and put it on a random channel. It was called Nickelodeon. I looked at the strange object on T.V. as it kept repeating "SpongeBob Squarepants." ***Most** **likely an end to a song**.* I sighed, but plopped onto the couch with the 4 ninja. I scanned the room until I found Shino standing in the shadows, pondering if he should join the 4 on the couch and see what was going on, on the T.V., or to see if Naruto was okay.

He decided to do neither. Typical Shino.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Back to Amy "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I glared at the chick that stepped into the store not that long after we did. She's been following me around the store all day. I returned my attention to Asuma, who had trouble finding something to wear for Kakashi. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Grab a few long sleeve, short sleeve, and sleeveless black shirts, and some baggy black sweat pants. He will be fine." Asuma nodded to me and threw said clothes into my cart. I looked at him in thought. "He would most likely like boxers that are plain black and not too long." He nodded to me and scurried away, not really liking the subject. Men are so sensitive about their manly parts.

I raised an eyebrow at Sai when he came back. He threw in a pack of whitey tighties, some black leggings that girls usually wear, and black little kid shirts. I smirked at him.

"They probably think that you are a pedophile. Being in the little kid aisle for shirts." He gave me a fake smirk, I so knew that he was offended at what I said. I gave him a smirk. "Now since you gotten clothes for yourself, I would like you to get a white baggy hoodie, a few regular black tee-shirts, and black pants for Shino. He nodded to me and left to get said supplies. "DON'T FORGET TO GET SOME BOXERS!" I yelled down to him, he raised his hand to me. I smirked, he so wanted to flip me off for yelling that.

Asuma came back, chuckling. "Hey Amy?" I turned to look at him.

"Yes Asuma?" He looked a little embarrassed.

"Could you get me... you know… some smokes?" I smirked at him.

"I can't, it's against the law for me to buy them. I'm underage." His face fell, but then lit up.

"You can give me the money and I can buy them myself!" He snapped his finger.

"Elementary my dear Watson. You need an I.D. in order to buy cigarettes at Target. And you surely do not have one." He eyed me at my first sentence but he nodded, understanding the situation.

"But," he looked up hopefully at me. "I have a few packs of those cancer starters at my house. When I had my apartment warming party, some of my 18-year-old friends thought it would be funny to buy a shit load of Cigarettes as a gift to me." He looked at me, confused. I let out a sigh. "I don't smoke, and they all know that I never will." I explained, he nodded and smiled at me because of the news.

Sai came back with Choji and Kiba; each had clothes in their hands. "Good job guys! And thank you Kiba for being able to get Naruto and Shikamaru their clothes." I searched through what he got. "Good. This is what they would most likely wear and 2 packs of under stuff each." I looked up at Hinata and the boys.

"Now we just need to get the girls clothes, dog food, and food for us." I looked at Kiba. "You're in charge of Akamaru's dog poop in the back yard. You guys should be lucky that I have a bottom floor apartment." Kiba rolled his eyes but agreed with me.

The girls clothes were quick to do, I sighed contently as I placed the clothes in the cart. "You guys are lucky my parents gave me money for clothes, and you're especially lucky that I didn't bother to go shopping for the clothes yet." They agreed and I led them to the food section.

I grabbed a bunch of chicken ramen packets, fruit, vegetables, rice, and some meats. When I was done with that, I looked at Kiba.

"Does your dog eat wet of dry dog food." He shrugged.

"Both I guess." I sighed deeply and grabbed a giant bag of dry dog food and a huge container of mini packets of wet dog food.

I trekked to the front with the ninja, and went into the shortest isle.

The woman at the cash register was giving me a crazy look as I piled the clothes onto the conveyor belt. When I got to the front, I gave her a friendly smirk, but she tried to ignore me. "Why so much clothes?"

"I'm giving them to charity." I lied.

"To clothe the unclothed in the world." Technically, this was for a good cause. She gave me a kind smirk and asked me no more. When she finished ringing up she looked at the price of everything. "And your total is $665.79" I nodded and pulled out the Target gift card my parents gave to me in order to buy clothes.

The card ended up having about $500 on it. I smirked at my giving parents and paid for the rest out of my pocket. And with that, my small group and I left Target to get home with everyone else.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Back at home "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

Kakashi let out a sigh with the two girls. The show SpongeBob ended and something not as interesting called Big Time Rush came on. The girls perked up when it began but eventually didn't understand what was going on in the show.

Shino looked towards the front door as the door began to unlock and open. He hid his smile when he saw Amy walk into the apartment with the other 5 ninja behind her; they all were each carrying a bunch of bags.

Amy quickly went into the Kitchen area and dropped off some bags, most likely full of food, from Shino's observation, and trekked towards the hall with the other 5 still following her. She paused when she found her door open, and instantly sensed someone in there.

Naruto was laying on Amy's bed, thinking about what Kakashi has told him earlier, and let out an exhausted sigh. How could he, of all people, allow the Akatsuki to trick him like that? He rubbed his temples, feeling like a complete idiot for allowing this to happen. He heard footsteps approaching the room he was in and peeked an eye open to look at the door.

Amy slowly stepped in front of the door in confusion, and then her expression turned a little serious.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Amy "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I turned my head to look at the 5 ninja with me. "You guys stay here. I sense someone in my room. They disturbed the force. But it's not their fault; they didn't know I don't like it when someone is in my room when I'm not around." They nodded their heads and I stepped into the room to find Naruto. I nodded at him, and he nodded back. Good. He understood the rule now.

I allowed the other 5 to trek in and we placed the clothes on the bed. I quickly folded them and put them in the designated persons' pile. When I finished, I handed Asuma his clothes, and the same with the other 4. I looked at Naruto quickly and gave him the pile that I had for him. He looked down at it, and then back up at me. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Do you need that night cap you wear?" He turned red, but nodded. I nodded back and trekked to my closet.

I once again looked at my cosplay section and rifled through until I found the box labeled "Hats." When I gotten that down, I looked through it until I found his hat. He raised an eyebrow.

It's a cosplay for when I'm at conventions very late, its mock humor." I explained, he didn't fully understand but he shrugged it off.

After everyone gotten their clothes, I trekked to the kitchen and made a bunch of ramen mixed with vegetables.

They ate silently and when they finished, I stopped them from walking out. I handed Asuma a pack of smokes to ease his stressing and looked at the 11 Akatsuki.

"I would like the girls to stay in my room if that is fine with you Kakashi." He nodded in approval.

"I have a bunch of air mattresses and such so everyone can sleep on something. The couch I have has a pull out bed so if you and Asuma are alright with sharing the bed you two can." I attempted to suppress the inappropriate thoughts that arrived in my head when I was talking to the Jonin.

"I'm sure that will be fine." Asuma nodded in approval to Kakashi. I looked at the masked man.

"Did you think of anymore questions for us?" He shook his head no; I looked at Sakura, who opened her mouth to say something.

"What is it Sakura?" She looked at Ino and the whispered quickly. Sakura took in a deep breath and looked at me.

"What is SpongeBob Squarepants?" My eyes widened.

"Crap! I'll miss my show!"

I sprang to my feet and ran to my T.V.; I quickly turned it on and found it was on the needed channel. I plopped onto the couch contently as SpongeBob came onto the screen. I threw I lighter towards Asuma for his cigarettes. "If I catch you smoking in here, you will be a cat for a week." He nodded, leaving to go out to smoke. My eyes never left the screen.

Yeah. I'm 16 and I love SpongeBob. Bite me.

**This chapter was more filler than anything. But I hope you guys liked it! And thanks again for the reviews! Chao my wonderful favoriteers, reviewers, and readers.**

**I basically know A LOT of the plot that's going to happen. Mwahaha! I'm so evil! (:**

**I love you my dearies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will be dedicating this story to Jodie, which I will be putting into this story. Whoever is the one who creates the 20****th**** review, and if they want to, will also have an OC placed in the story! I was actually planning on doing something like this, and was going to do this for this chapter before Jodie asked me if she could have an OC in here, so I'm cool with it (: . In my opinion, this story is going to be… interesting.**

**Thank you once again my reviewers! They all make my day (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the people of Naruto, or the plot of the characters being kittens. But this story line is my idea… I think. I haven't read something like what I was planning yet.**

**Chapter 5**

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Mystery P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I glared down at the black kitten in my arms while I drove home from Targets. The face of the kitten was orange with swirls on it, my eyes turned to slits.

"Is there a reason why you practically dragged me around the store following the chick with the other 5 people?" The cat in my arms meowed in reply and ran to the window. He was looking over where the girl my age turned at. I sighed in annoyance.

"I did **not** take my parents car so you can make me stalk someone!" My voice was stern, and when I stopped at a stop sign, I glared at Squash.

"Get away from the window Squash or I will open it so you will fall out." The growl was evident in my voice, Squash growled back and went over to me. I set my hand down to pet Squash. As Squash began to meow with happiness, the idiot in front of me attempted to make a sharp turn. I slammed on the breaks.

A sharp pain on my hand caught my attention. I looked at Squash to find that his mouth had a death grip on my hand.

"What the heck Squash! Get your mouth away! You made it bleed!" My face grew into a glare, and I looked at the cat. A splatter of blood came off of my hand and onto his paw. He stared down at it and lifted his paw to lick it. Disgusted, I looked away from the cat.

The rest of the way home was silent, when I looked at the cat; he was still looking at the paw where my blood was. But when I stopped the car in front of my home, the cats tongue flicked onto it. Before I had a chance to wig out at the cat, white smoke filled my car.

My eyes widened as a saw a male take up the space where Squash was. Somehow, he had a mask covering his face.

I turned my attention ahead of me, killed the engine, and stepped out of the car.

I looked behind me to see if what I saw was true, it was.

I looked at my caramel colored, blood soaked hand. I had to restrain myself from patting the side of my head where my green hair was in a side ponytail.

I went to the trunk of the car and threw out the blanket in there. With that, I threw it to the man in the car and stepped towards the door.

"Get out of the car so you can tell me what the **bloody** _**hell**_ is going on." My light British accent was evident in my voice and I attempted to ignore the masked man while he stepped out of the car. I heard him mumble something.

"Call me something rude and I will hurt you." Ah, a deadpanning British. That is interesting.

"No! Tobi did not say anything mean to Tai-Chan! Tobi is a good boy." My glare was still on my face as I opened my front door.

I let out a sigh of relief when I peered in and saw that my house was indeed intact. I instantly brought my thumb to my mouth, trying to find the other 10 kittens.

"Where are those hob knockers…?" I mumbled more to myself, I thought of what Tobi said, with my eyes widening, I turned back to look at said man.

"Wait…" I started stepping towards him. "Are you Tobi, the Tobi, from the Akatsuki?" Said Tobi shook his head up and down enthusiastically. I looked down at my hand and then looked up at him.

"Do you mean…" I let in a startled gulp. "The other cats… are Akatsuki members?" Tobi nodded again. I looked down to the ground and then back up.

"That is so freaking cool! I didn't know this was possible! I died and went to heaven!" My accent rose with my higher than usual voice, and then came back down when I let out a huff.

"And Tobi-Chan is a good boy, but he is also a hob knocker!" When I finished saying that, the aurora from Tobi changed, and the room suddenly became tense.

"Hello Tai." I glared at 'Tobi.'

"You're a hob knocker. The other Akatsuki members can walk in at any time, Madara." Madara let out a chuckle.

"Give me your hand." I flipped him off.

"Why the hell should I?" He growled and took my hand away from my mouth, where I was nervously chewing on my thumb. I glared at Madara.

"You stupid hob knocker! Let me go! Rape! OWCH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" I looked down at my hand, which just started bleeding again.

"Tobi found a cure!" Tobi yelled loudly, the whole neighborhood probably heard him. The 10 cats came running in, meowing frantically at Tobi. He pointed to my hand, and with a forceful nudge, he knocked me on my knees. The cats came sniffing up to my hand, eventually one licked my hand.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

After a while, all of the Akatsuki were changed back and were clothed in my father's abandoned clothing, well except for Konan, who was wearing my mom's clothes.

"Do you have something to say?" Pein must have seen my face.

"Nope. Just thinking that you guys are all hob knockers. Well… except for you and Konan." I let out a sigh and brought my thumb to my mouth.

"Bitch what the fuck you call me?" I glared at Hidan.

"I called you a hob knocker. Technically it is a compliment to your perverted ass." I turned to Pein. "Now explain to me why you are in my house and not just in my television?" Pein let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"It was Tobi's doing." The other members, other than Konan, glared at the masked mastermind. Tobi brought up his hands in defense when Deidara stood up with Hidan.

"No fighting in my house you hob knockers." My voice was tuned out by the yelling of Hidan.

"Tobi did the Akatsuki a favor! Naruto-Chan is in this world! Tobi tricked him! Yes he did!" My eyes narrowed at the mastermind.

"Wait, so are you telling me you brought them here in order to extract the 9-tails from Naruto." Tobi nodded happily, my eyes narrowed.

"I should have known that's why you wanted me to follow that chick." I snapped my fingers. "She must be friends with the one who's watching Naruto in cat form!" Tobi shook his head.

"No Tai-Chan! Tobi thinks she's taking care of them! Tobi saw Konoha ninja with her at the store."

I sat there in thought, realizing that Tobi **was** right. I growled at Tobi. I hate being proven wrong.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Amy's P.O.V. the next day "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I let out a tired yawn and rolled on my bed. When I opened my eyes a minute later, I choked down a scream when I saw three sleeping figures in sleeping bags.

***Oh yeah. The Konoha ninja are staying with me...*** I rolled onto the other side of my bed; eventually I heard the soft whispers of Sakura.

"Are you sure that's what you saw at the store?" My ears perked up to hear Hinata's faint reply.

"Y-yes. There was a girl following us throughout the s-store. She had a cat with her and the cat a-acted… s-strange."

***Huh. So there's more than just the Konoha ninja here.* **I began to stir in my bed and the two ninja fell silent.

"Good morning Hinita and Sakura." I got two faint good mornings in reply, and got out of bed to make some breakfast.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! And remember, if you're the 20****th**** reviewer, you can be a part of the story! Chao my dearies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't kill me please! I have finals going on next week, I'm lazy as hell, my boyfriend was dogging me about hanging out with him, I've been going through a lot, and I recently fought off a random spurt of my depression.**

**Dedications, comments, responses and more info at the end of the chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Amy's P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

After hearing what Hinata whispered to Sakura, I got out of bed to prepare myself for the day.

***I wonder if since some other ninja and the Konoha ninja are here if more people from their universe are here in this area also.*** I spit out my toothpaste, and after I washed my brush and my mouth with water, I let out a sigh.

"Is something bothering you Amy?" I side-glanced towards the bathroom door and looked at Kakashi, I let out a second sigh.

"Nope. Don't worry about me, worry about trying to get home." Suspicion flashed onto his face, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. He nodded to me and walked out of the doorway.

I looked into the mirror and stared into my reflected eyes. Grey. What a great way to start the day. I let out another sigh and walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Shikamaru walked into the hallway and yawned tiredly. I let out a chuckle. He turned his gaze towards me and gave me a questioning look.

"I would picture the lazy one to be the one who slept in." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Waking up late is so… troublesome." I rolled my eyes at the shadow ninja and walked into the kitchen.

"Well since you're up, what do you want for breakfast?" I let in a gulp when he said something I couldn't pronounce nor make. I sent him a chuckle.

"I don't know what that is, but by the sound of it, its work!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at me.

"You women are troublesome."

"Not as bad as men." I deadpanned. I side-glanced, and saw a daring smirk on the pineapple head.

"Well since I'm so troublesome, I'll make you a bowl of frosted flakes!" His raised his eyebrow at me when I pulled down a rectangle box with a tiger on the front from on top of the fridge.

"Thhhhheeeeey'rrreeeeee Greeeeaaaaat!" I copied said tiger, filing up a bowl less than half and pouring the same amount of milk into the bowl with the cereal. I stalked up to the table and placed a spoon into the bowl. I stepped back when I saw Shikamaru stalk towards the table.

He sat down in the chair, looking at the bowl of frosty cereal. I watched as he grabbed the spoon and pushed around the flakes.

"If you don't eat it in time, it will become soggy. It's not that good soggy." He nodded to me and got a spoonful of flakes. Before he popped it into his mouth, he sniffed it suspiciously. I rolled my eyes but smiled when he finally put the spoonful of flakes into his mouth.

Eventually, he nodded in approval to me.

"For something from a box, it's pretty good." I shook my head yes and looked towards the door as Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi walked in. I smirked, knowing they were here for some food.

"What do you boy's want for breakfast?"

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Tai's P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I glared at my wall when I heard Hidan yell from across my house. Thank GOD that my parents were in the UK for the year to visit our family there.

"Hidan, what did I tell you about yelling in the morning! You hob knocker!" I yelled towards my door, I heard stomping and then my door burst open.

"What the fuck did you say to me bitch?"My eyes turned to slits.

"I said, what did I tell you about yelling in the morning, you hob knocker." Hidan sent a glare towards me.

"To fucking not to."

"And what did you just do?"

"Yell."

"Exactly. So shut your stupid mouth, or I will sick Jashin on your non-religious ass." He scoffed at me.

"ME. Not religious? I sacrifice to Jashin-sama every fucking day!" I scoffed at him.

"I sacrifice to Jashin every hour!" My accent rose with my lie.

"She's lying Hidan. She just wants to get a rise from you." I glared at Kakuzu.

"Stay out of this miser. I don't need to know your hob knocker ways." He sent a glare at me.

"Excuse me?" I eeped and hid behind the Jashin-worshipper. Hidan scoffed at me.

"Oh now the bitch likes me. Let's get her Kakuzu." I eeped again and but my thumb to my mouth.

"Hidan! That's enough!" I took my fearful, daring gaze from Hidan to look at the red head at my door.

"I don't need your help you hob knocker." He glared at me.

"I just saved your life from two S-ranked criminals."

"You're one too." I deadpanned. He growled at me and I eeped, but before I could run away, I was frozen in my place. "Damn chakra strings…" I muttered to myself, mentally putting my thumb to my mouth in frustration. I saw a black blob with a orange face run by in the hallway, hopeful, I called to them.

"Oy! Tobi! If you're a good boy you would save me from your three teammates! And I'll give you candy!" I heard an excited 'Tobi's a good boy' in reply and the blob appeared at the door now.

In moments, I was freed, but Hidan got pissed at said lollipop and ran after him with his scythe.

"Pein! Hidan is trying to hurt Tobi!" I yelled towards the spare room I knew Pein and Konan were staying in.

"Hidan! If you hurt Tobi you will have to face my wrath!" Pein's voice boomed in my house, I smirked in triumph.

"He is officially not a hob knocker, same with Konan." I don't care how mean people seem to be, it's impossible to be mean to Konan!

**A/N: I'm sorry that I'm cutting this short. I just have a few things to say, and don't hate me!**

**I'm not gonna do the 3****rd**** OC YET. I wanna develop the story with the two OC's first, and I apologize if it is confusing right now! I want to answer the questions in future chapters, thus creating myself a plot in a very lazy creative way. Lmfao I'm evil :3**

**Arwenia: What you said made since, and plus, I didn't expect so much people to review o.o Lmfao, but I'm still contemplating where everything's going to go in this story, and what I will do for 3****rd**** person. I'm glad you enjoy this and I will try updating often!**

**EeBee-Kohai: I'm sorry for the confusion, I will fix that ASAP. (It's about the summaries, which I suck about)**

**Lady-KHL: I'm glad you like the story (:**

**xSmittenKittenx: Sorry for being confusing! I don't mean to T.T But I will try to not be as confusing! I half asleep most of the time when I write this.**

**Anon: I'm honored for the super long review! And yes, room temp water and cold water turns them back, but only if they're not consuming it. I actually did the 11 people on both sides by accident, I was so tired when I did this I forgot about the Konoha ninja that I wanted in this story, and when I was writing it I had to think of some on the spot. I'll work on the comedy genera, because I don't really want the OC's to have macho crushes or anything, which would just be annoying. And that was actually a part of the plan for future chapters with the other Konoha characters, but I don't want to reveal to everyone (; Kurama at the moment is have cultural shock in his seal, and he is taking some time to warm up to this world, but he will be talking soon enough. I don't see Sai as interesting either, but I like having at least one character that I can make Sarcastic, since both of the OC's love sarcasm. Lol I won't bring Kishimoto into this, it was just part of the explanation. That's a good idea for the comedy part, and yes, they can use chakra in this world. But since we are not a part of theirs, we essentially cannot use any, so we don't have any. I think of it as the Naruto universe has a more advanced brain than our universe, so they have the ability to access their Chakra, kinda like our own spirit energy. Chi is believe is what it's called, but I'm most likely wrong. The ideas for the Konoha characters are also interesting, so I might use them (: And thanks again for the super long update! And I'm glad that you like the story!**

**Pinpon02: Sorry for the grammar mistake! I'm just lazy! Lmfao, but I'm glad you liked it (;**

**Thank you everyone who likes and reads this story, it makes me want to update (: Chao!**


	7. Chapter 7

…**yeah.**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7**

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Random P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I woke up with an angry hiss.

"What do you want Lee!" I stated, my white eyes flashing open. I glared at the green and black kitten in front of me.

"I hear something! What if it's Guy or something? A savior to our youthful misfortune!" I let out a tired sigh and closed my eyes.

"…Lee. You know Guy will not be here anytime soon. We've been here for a week now with no signs of rescue. And we DON'T even know where we are." This came from Tenten.

"But we encountered Sasuke!" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Yes. For a brief moment. But look at how we are now? We LOST Sasuke, and were LOST too. It must be our destiny to die in this unknown place; we just need to accept it.

Lee had fire in his eyes while he looked at the older Hyūga, wondering why he had to bring up faith in this youthful journey.

"NO! We must be here for our youth! We're here to become better ninja! And to allow our youth to fully blossom!"

"Shut up child." I voice hissed in the shadows of the alleyway the three kittens were in. The three hissed and went into a defensive stance, the kitten figure stepped out of the darkness.

"It can't be…" Neji called, his Byakugan activated while he looked at the kitten. The kitten chuckled.

"Why yes. It is. I am the one you should fear. I am Orochimaru." Neji hissed at him angrily and got ready to pounce.

But, his attack was blocked by a man who stepped in front of him. He wobbled like a drunk and looked down at the cat. He gave an evil smirk and unzipped his pants.

Before Orochimaru could run away from the man, he was pissed on.

POOF

The man stepped back, startled, looking at the now naked man in front of him.

"W-where did you come frum you basturd." The drunk slurred, looking at Orochimaru, who had blood lust in his eyes.

In a moment, the drunk was slammed onto a brick wall, his neck being clutched by Orochimaru's hand.

In moments, the man passed out from the choke hold. Orochimaru smiled and stole the man's clothes. After he was clothed, he gave an evil smirk to the kittens, threw them into a tall box, and left them there.

"It IS our destiny to die…" Tenten mused. Neji gave her a ghost of a smirk and curled to go to sleep.

"I told you…" was the last thing he said before he passed out.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Amy's P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I woke up to someone poking me. I glared at the figure.

"What the hell do you want?" I questioned in annoyance, glaring at Sai. He had a fake smirk on his face, most likely because he awoken me at…

"IT'S 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" His eyebrow twitched at my shrill voice, but his fake smile got bigger. Smug little prick.

"Kakashi asked me to awaken you." I growled and reluctantly got out of my bed that felt unusually conferrable when he woke me up from my BEAUTIFUL dream.

"This better be fucking good." I growled, dragging myself out of my room and down the hall to the living room.

"I felt chakra flairs in the area, but we are unaware of how to get there. We need your assistance in saving them. Hinata confirmed that her cousin's signature was one of them. We would like to leave as soon as possible." I let out a sigh and walked to the door.

"Fine I guess… Just get shoes on. I don't want to drive this tired, so were walking." Hinata, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sai nodded in my direction.

"Hey is Asuma awake?" Kakashi nodded at me.

"Yes, he's going to stay here and keep watch, and inform the others where we are if they get up before were back." I nodded towards the copy-nin and stepped outside with the 4.

"Where did you feel their signature?" They pointed towards the direction of the area where the businesses are. I let out a sigh. "Well the walk is gonna take a while, but not super long either!"

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" 30 minutes later "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I let out a relieved sigh when we reached the business district. In other words, there are a lot of alleyways and bars. Thus being a lot of drunks around at this time. Kill me now.

"I believe they're over there." Sai stated from next to me. I sent him a glare and walked towards the area where he was pointing at. When I got to the alley, I heard loud meows from there. I motioned for the four ninja to come over, they were too busy looking around.

"Oooh. Whut the hell happun'd? Whur- oh. Hullo there pretty laaady. Whure are youu going?" A drunk slurred in the darkness. I froze. "Oh your shy huh? I'll make that changue. Come Hure bitch." I growled at the darkness, and then shielded my eyes when the drunk walked into the darkness. He was naked.

"Ew. Get away from me. I'm underage. My parents will sue." The drunk gave me a disgusted look and proceeded to walk towards the other alleyway entrance. I ignored the naked figure walking away and peered around in the alley way. What I found was a tall box.

"Hey, you guys in there?" There were meows in reply and I nodded. "Hey Kakashi! Get over here!" In moments the copy-nin was next to me. I pointed towards the box and smiled at him.

"Mission accomplished."

"'**~.'~.'.~'.~'"**

**I'm sorry this was short. I have a lot going on right now that a 16-year-old shouldn't have to go through.**

**Thank you my reviewers (: and sorry that Tai or the Akatsuki weren't in this chapter, I just can't right now.**

**Tip: if you don't want someone doing something to you, even if they are your boyfriend, yell. Because saying stop to them out of TRUST is not good enough.**

**I hate men. No offence to the nice ones.**

**Chao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My absence in updating is inexcusable. I'm just lazy as shit and didn't really feel like updating just yet. But, this was on my mind in my absence and I kinda want to add a twist after we have a little bit of Tai and the Akatsuki.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Tai's P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I rolled in my bed when I heard a woman's scream. I scrunched my eyebrows in annoyance when the scream was sounded again. Annoyed to no end, I threw my bed covers off of me and stomped to my door. Not even bothering with the nest that I know is my hair.

"HIDAN! YOU HOBKNOCKER! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU WERE GOING TO SACRIFICE SOMEONE TO CUT THEIR BLOODY VOCAL CHORDS. I. NEED. MY. BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"You? Beauty sleep? You're an ugly bitch!" called Hidan from the other side of the house after the woman's scream was cut off.

"I agree with him, un!"

I growled in the direction of Deidara's shared room with Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi. I might have lived in a normal sized house, but it is still too small for 11 people. 4 rooms for 11 people. That's just ridiculous. I brought my thumb to my mouth subconsciously, letting my mind float away from the situation at hand.

When I snapped out of my trance, Sasori was in front of me inspecting my eyes. I sent a glare at him and went to turn around.

"You know, I applied you for a job, and went to the interview as you yesterday. You start tomorrow at 8am at the animal shelter." I turned around quickly to glare at him.

"YOU DID WHAT YOU HOBKNOCKER!?" I went to swing at him but he caught my fist. A smirk was evident on his face.

"It was Kakuzu's idea. Since you're the only one that lives in this world, you're the only one able to work." I growled at him and trekked to my room, mumbling under my breath about how everyone here is a hobknocker.

I crawled into my bed tiredly and shut my eyes to go back to sleep.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I awoke 2 hours later from my alarm clock. I checked the time to find that it was 7:00. I have, 30 minutes to get ready and then 30 minutes to walk to the shelter.

"Why the hell does this guy think that he can wake me up at 7 to get ready for something I don't even want to do?! That stupid hobknocker."

"You know I'm in here right?" I smirked towards Sasori's direction.

"I was aware. I want you to know how mad I am at you for forcing me to work."

"It's Kakuzu's idea."

"You're the hobknocker that's feeding his money addiction." I growled in reply as I pushed him out of my room to get ready for work.

After I changed clothes real quick and threw my green hair in its trademark side ponytail, I washed my face to get rid of the tired look I had. When I finished, I stared into my face. After a few minutes, I brushed my teeth and trekked out of my room.

I sent a glare towards Sasori when I opened my door to find him there.

"What do you want you hobknocker?" He rolled his eyes at me and glared back at me.

"Pein wants me to join you on the job to keep an eye on you." I glared at him before a glared towards my parents' room.

"Pein! What the bloody hell? Why couldn't it have been Itachi or Kisame to go there with me?!" I heard two people stride behind me and stopped. I turned around to look at the pair.

"Because we don't like you." I glared at Kisame with a pout.

"You're just a hobknocker." Kisame growled and walked away, but got the chance to hear me growl back at him. After a moment, I turned to smirk at Sasori.

"Heyyyy. Since you can't be seen in this world as a human, I guess you have to be a _**cat**_." I smirked evily at him as he sent me a glare.

"That is true Sasori; I guess you will have to do your mission as a kitten." Pein stated from behind me, I jumped in surprise and turned to look at Pein while Sasori growled behind me but bowed in understanding.

"Peiiinnnnnn, I promise I won't tell anyone about you guys! Just please let me not work! And what about school?!" Pein smirked at me.

"I had Zetsu investigate your 'school'. I say's that you have summer vacation until September. It's July isn't it? You will work until September full time and then when you start school you will work half-time." I growled at him in response.

"No way in **hell** will I work during the school year! What about my friends?" Pein chuckled at this and leaned into my ear.

"What friends? You have none. I had Zetsu investigate any possible 'friends' of yours. Something about starting a riot at school? You'll do fine with working at the shelter. Now _**get to work**_." I growled at him but turned to leave. I walked into the kitchen quickly and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Sasori! Time to leave! Get in the kitchen!" When he walked in, I opened the water bottle, took a small swig from it, and started walking towards the door. I smirk to him and splashed water onto him. With a poof, I picked up a disgruntled kitten and walked out of the house.

"Now don't forget we have to go by your **alias.** Right Gingie?" He growled at me but didn't scratch me like he did when I first named him. I chuckled at I walked towards the business district near my home, where the local animal shelter was.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Amy's P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

"Now Kakashi, since you know how to use the phone now, call me if anything happens. I trust you guys in my apartment. Don't make me wish I didn't." I said into my phone as I drove to work.

"**I will call if anything goes up. Are you sure you don't want one of us to keep an eye on you at work?"**

"What's the worst that can happen to me? You think Orochimaru will want to barge into my workplace and kidnap me? He doesn't even know where the hell he is." There was silence on the other line.

"**Just be careful. You are working in the area where Neji said he saw them."** I rolled my eyes at Kakashi's antics.

"I'll be careful. Now I have to go, I just got to the shelter." I heard a quick bye and the phone line died. I sighed as I ended the call and got out of my car.

I walked into the building as I girl roughly my age with green hair be escorted into the back of the building where we keep the scrubs. She must be the new girl boss was telling me about. But what caught my attention was the red kitten on her shoulder.

"Welcome back Amy! How was your vacation?" I smiled at Rita as I walked towards the dog room.

"It's great to be back, Rita! And it was eventful." Rita smiled at me happily and turned back towards the woman who walked in with a cat cage. I shook my head and headed towards the door of the dog room.

When I walked in, the dogs in the cages closest to the door stood up and wagged their tails happily.

"Hey guys! I missed you!" I said excitedly as I walked towards a few cages. I did my quick check-ups and continued down the rows of cages, when I finished and was at the end of the room, I grabbed a hold of a dog food bag and began my way back up, but this time I filled the bowls with food for them. When I finished, I walked down to where I got the dog food and set it down.

I grabbed a huge container of spring water and began to fill the water bowls in the same order. When I finally finished, I smirked happily and watched the dogs eat and drink some water. When they finished their food, I went to the left side of the room where there was a second door. I opened it and looked towards the cages where dogs were yipping happily.

I pressed a button at the side of the door that opened the cage doors. The dogs rushed towards the door I opened that led towards outside. I smirked as I walked out with them, to find the new girl already out there. Surprised, I stepped over towards her.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you in the dog area." The girl jumped but turned to look at me curiously, her thumb was at her mouth.

"Who are you?" My eyebrow twitched at the girl's tone of voice, but placed a fake smirk on my lips.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Amy, how about you? I held out my hand for her to shake, after a while of her looking at it, I let it fall to my side in annoyance.

"Call me Tai." I nodded to her, and noticed the cat was still poised on her shoulder.

"I would watch out for your cat. A few of these dogs don't like them." Tai smirked at me.

"Gingie knows how to take care of himself, he can be…intimidating." I chuckled at his name.

"He seems more like a Chucky to me." With that, the smirk on her face grew wider.

"If you only knew." I smirked back at her.

"I have a grey cat at home; I named him scar cuz of his looks. He wasn't very pleased." Tai chuckled at me.

"I named another cat I have squash because his face looks like a pumpkin." I chuckled slightly at that and looked towards the dogs. I watched them play for a little bit, and when they seemed to become tired I led them into the dog room again.

I motioned Tai to follow me, and she obliged; much to her discontent from what I saw.

After a while with the dogs, I showed Tai some of the simple things like where to keep everything and how much to feed them. When we finished, we walked towards the injured dog's ward. In there we did things from cleaning the cages, tending to wounds, giving medicine, feeding, and giving water. When we finished, I told her that we had our lunch break, and then we would be heading towards the cat area.

"Did you pack lunch?" I questioned towards a disgruntled Tai. She shook her head no. I smiled at her.

"I usually go out for lunch so I'll take you with me. How does a quick meal at the diner sound?" She nodded to me slightly, and I looked towards the cat.

"They let animals in too, but only to the regulars. I'm a regular so I'll say Gingie's mine." Tai nodded again as the cat looked at me. I looked at the cat suspiciously, and led her towards my car.

Recognition flashed in Tai's eyes as I marveled my car, I opened the divers' door and unlocked the passenger side. When she buckled her seatbelt, I started the car and started to drive towards the diner.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

When I reached there, I watched at Gingie's claws release from Tai's shoulder and the death grip Tai had on the car handle released. I smirked at her as she brought her thumb to her mouth.

"Are you hungry?" Tai nodded in response, and with that, we stepped out of the car and into the Diner.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

"_Hey this is Spongebob!_

_Ringa linga-"_

"Yello."

"**Amy. We have some information to discuss."** I brought a fry to my mouth and ate it.

"Listen here old man. I'm busy right now, can it wait?" I heard Kakashi sigh, and I chanced a glance at Tai, who was looking at me suspiciously.

"**I'm sorry, but it can't."** I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"If they broke anything, it can wait. I have a guest with me right now so a private conversation can't really happen right now." I heard a second sigh.

"… **I guess it will have to wait. I'll be waiting for you to get back from work." **I rolled my eyes.

"Yes _father._ Bye." With that, I hung up in annoyance. I looked up to see that Tai was still staring at me. "What?"

"Was that your dad?" I smirked as I ate another fry.

"Nah. But he sure acts like my dad." Tai chuckled slightly and looked towards the cat on her shoulder. I followed her gaze to find him glaring at me. I glared back at him.

"How are you two doing?" I looked up and gave a fake smirk to the waitress.

"Were doing good Jess, could I get more fries?" I motioned my head towards the cat. "For Gingie." She nodded at me and said they would be right out. I looked back towards the cat to see that he was still glaring at me. I finished the rest of my fries, not breaking the glare I had with the cat.

"Your fries." I muttered a thanks and mover the plate towards the edge of the table. The cat slowly moved down from its perch and towards the plate. After he sniffed it, he moved away from them.

"He must not be hungry." Tai stated at the cat hopped back onto her shoulder, I caught a glance of a white circle of fur on his chest where his heart is. I glared at it until the cat perched itself to where I couldn't see it. I looked towards Tai.

"Do you watch anime?" Tai smiled at me.

"A little bit, why?"

"Your cat just reminds me of an anime character, that's all." I smirked towards the cat, giving it a knowing look. Said cat hissed in my direction.

"Don't hiss at me. I bought you fries. Just because you're not 'hungry' doesn't mean anything." The cat hissed quietly in reply. I shrugged my shoulders and quickly ate my burger. When we finished our food, I paid and tipped and stepped up to leave.

Tai regretfully got into the car, and we headed back to work in silence. But I knew that the cat was glaring holes into the side of my head.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

"Kakashi. I believe the Akatsuki is being taken care of someone that's at my work." I stated as I barged into my apartment after work. Kakashi lounged on the couch, reading a book.

"What makes you say that?" He asked nonchalantly, closing his book to look at me.

"The fucking cat she had. The little shit hissed at me when I said something about him not eating. And he had a mark on his chest where his heart would be. Just like Sasori from the Akatsuki. I am confident it's him. He was watching me the whole day."

"That is what we wanted to talk to you about. We believe that we are being watched by an Akatsuki member, and they found out where you work. Asuma and I also think that you should befriend this girl, maybe you can get information from her."

I nodded towards him and bowed. "Ight Kakashi. I'll try. But I can't promise you that it will work. She is pretty smart; she will probably catch onto me quickly." Kakashi nodded, understanding the risk. With that, I went to prepare for dinner.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Tai's P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I looked on in annoyance as Sasori stepped out of the bathroom with clothes on in his renewed human form.

"She for sure is watching after the Konoha ninja. Traces of their chakra were on her." Sasori stated to the circle of Akatsuki members who decided to have their meeting in the hall. Pein nodded and looked towards me.

"You are to continue working there and befriend her. We need to know everything. Weaknesses, strengths, everything. Sasori will continue to watch over you. You are to not share anything about us to her." Tai nodded, and turned to walk away.

"Yes Pein." I walked towards the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. Things are going to start to get complicated.

"'**~.'~.'.~'.~'"**

**Thanks to all. And again, sorry for the late update. I hope it was worth the wait for you guys!**

**Chao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why I'm updating? No clue. Do I have any idea for this chapter? Not one clue!**

**I would love to hear what some of my readers want in a chapter. And thank you for the reviews for my previous chapter!**

**And with further a dew, the torturing will end (:**

**Don't own Naruto. None of them. Jodie owns Tai and I own Amy.**

**ONWARD!**

**Chapter 9**

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" This is a filler in Amy's P.O.V.! "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I stared at the ninja who were training in front of me. We walked for hours to find a well wooded area. The only way we could be found was if someone decided to take a walk in the woods. And in Michigan, on a hot summer day, everyone is either inside, on vacation, at the beach, or at the pool.

I wiped some sweat off of my forehead. Just watching them spar made me sweat, and the heat didn't help at all. I let out a sigh and plopped by back onto a tree with my eyes closed, attempting to take a small nap. But a very annoying noise threw the thought out of the water.

"It is such a youthful day! Amy-chan! Get up! You're wasting your youthfulness laying there!" Lee yelled as he ran forward to my resting figure. I felt my eyebrow twitch as I opened my eyes. I sent a glare towards Lee, but he seemed to not see it as he grabbed my hand and lifted me to my feet. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Now that I'm up, what will you make me do?" I questioned, getting ready to plop back down on my ass.

"Train of course!" My eyebrow twitched.

"Lee. I have no chakra. How can I train without any?" After the words came out of my mouth, I instantly wished I hadn't. I forgot who I was talking to. An all Taijutsu ninja. Kill me.

"Taijutsu does not need chakra of course! We will start off with 100 push-ups!" I frowned as I regretfully went into the push-up position. Naruto and Sakura turned to our direction, and couldn't help but smile. Lee had that ability to make people do what he wants them to, so it was best to go with him.

"Good Amy-chan! Now count out loud!" Lee stated as he stood up, having already finished his push-ups.

Now when he finished his, I was at about 40. And I'm good at push-ups. But his outburst made me lose my number. I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" 100 more push-ups later "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I rolled over so I was on my back. My arms felt like jello, and it was hard to make them like that.

"Good job Amy! Now let's do some kicks!" Lee stated as he led me to the tree that I was laying at.

"Now kick the tree 100 times each leg!" I turned to send a glare at him, but he was out of my line of sight. I let out a sigh as I prepared my stance for a round-house kick.

"1…2…3…4…5." I said out loud as I kicked the tree. My feet will be bruised after this.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" 200 round-house kicks later "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I looked down at my throbbing feet. The impact of my kick on the tree caused it to wear out where it was kicked. I sat down and began to rub the top of my left foot. If I didn't know better, I would think it's broken. But I knew that they were just sore from the 'training'. I let out an annoyed huff when I saw Lee running towards me.

"Great! You're done! Now we will engage in a youthful spar!" I sent him a look.

"You know that you'll win…" I stated uneasily, still looking at him.

"And I won't be using my hands!" He added eagerly, looking at me with pleading eyes. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"…Okay. I'll try not to hurt you." I stated as I went into a fighting stance.

"No! Don't go easy on me! We both must train! It is more youthful this way!" I gave him a look but nodded.

"Whatever you say." I stated tentatively. In an instant, Kakashi was on the right side of me, facing the two of us with a hand raised.

"Get into your stances." He stated, giving us both a look. I nodded and placed my left foot back, bent my knees, and held my hands up with my palms open. Lee stood up straight, his legs slightly apart, his shoulders up, and his hands behind his back.

"We are ready sensei!" Lee stated as he looked straight at me. I let in a gulp as Kakashi swiped his hand down and said begin in a loud voice.

I watched Lee tentatively for a moment, waiting for him to throw the first move. After a little bit, I let out a sigh. But suddenly, Lee ran towards me. I jumped slightly, but clenched my hands into fists.

Lee jumped up to throw a few side kicks at me. I blocked them before they could hit me in the face, and jumped back. I winced as I looked at my arms. He had a very strong kick. I looked up quickly to find Lee preparing to run up again. I focused on his shoulders, since I would know when he was going to swing a kick.

I stepped back from a kick from the left and dodged down from a head sweep, in the same moment I slid onto my side and gave an upper cut kick. My eyes widened when I felt it hit something. I looked up with shocked eyes and found that it contacted with his chin. Shit. I hurt him. There was a frown on my face as I stood up to look at Lee. He was rubbing his chin. He then looked up at me.

"Great kick Amy-chan!" He stated as he gave me a thumbs up. I smirked at him.

"Now that I know what you can do, I think it will be necessary for me to use my hands." He added as he put his hands up in a fighting stance. I instantly paled as got ready too.

In seconds Lee was too me and throwing combos of punches and kicks. I wasn't paying attention as I tried to block the hits coming my way quickly.

"Shit." I muttered when I skidded from a kick to my chest. I coughed lightly and looked back up. I let in a breath and focused on Lee. I will not let him hit me again.

Lee went to kick me in the face; I let myself slip to the ground, and pulled a sweep kick to his leg. He wasn't able to jump back in time and fell. I smirked as I quickly stood to my feet with Lee he did a back flip to get up. We stared at each other for a moment before I decided to throw the first move.

I ran up to him and threw a few punches, knowing they would be blocked. I smirked as I threw a kick in, but my eyes widened when it was caught by him. I stared at him as he turned my ankle. I twisted with it until my back was facing him. I was then pushed forward, but my foot was given back to me. I did a front flip to block the punch that was sent towards me and turned around quickly to face Lee.

After a moment of silence, he smiled at me.

"I didn't know you could front flip!" He exclaimed as he ran up to me to give me a bone crushing hug. When he finally released me and I caught my breath, I looked up at him.

"I did gymnastics when I was little." I muttered as I looked up at him. He smirked and gave me a thumb up. I eyed Kakashi as he walked up to the two of us.

"When did you learn to fight?" He questioned once I was in earshot.

"I watched you guys since I was in 4th grade and my dad was anal about me learning self defense." I stated with a scoff and a duh look on my face. Kakashi smirked at me and turned to look at Asuma.

"Sorry Asuma, it looks like she was right about not needing one of us to be with her during work!" He stated as he pulled out his book to read. I tilted my head to the side.

"Why, did he want to go with me to work?" Kakashi gave me a look after he read a page.

"Asuma, you could have just asked me to come to work with me!" I yelled over to him. He turned to smirk at me, as an unlighted cigarette was placed in his mouth.

"Really? Can I go with you to work from now on?" I smiled at him.

"Nope." I answered, the smile still on my face. After a moment of silence, the Konoha ninja broke out into laughter. Asuma chuckled at me and shook his head.

"I want to train you next time." He stated as we began to walk back to my house.

I smirked and looked up towards the sky. I smiled wider as a rain drop splashed onto my face.

**Sorry that it's short. I'm just too lazy to write anymore and I have writers block. If anyone has any ideas, I'll try to use them!**

**Thank you all for reading this story, even if it is slightly confusing (:**

**Love you all!**

**Chao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would say I'm sorry for not updating… but I'm really not.**

**School started for me in September, all my creative juices have been going to my creative writing class, I've been having writers block, and I'm just lazy. And the offer is still up on ideas for this story. I've gotten only two suggestions so far! Thank you so much Jodie and ichigo1708! I love you all my readers! I'm sorry for the super long wait as well! That is majorly MY BAD!**

**I don't own Naruto. But I own Amy, and Jodie owns Tai.**

**Chapter 10**

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Tai P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

It has been a month now since the Akatsuki bombarded my home with their antics. And the idiots finally decided that I might need some training. I smirked as I walked down my hall stealthily. My first training exercise is to sneak around the house at night and not get caught my Sasori.

Now, it is midnight, and I can't see jack shit. I bit my thumb, which I was holding to my mouth, hardly as I stubbed my toe on yet another table placed in my hallway. That table is a hobknocker! Being in my way and all wooden like that! I suppressed my growl as I sneaked further down the hallway. My objective goal was in sight.

*CREAKKKKKKKKKKKKK*

_FUCK!_ I looked down at the floorboard that I stepped on. Damn old house. Hobknocking its way through time like it's nothing. Was that the sound of a puppet moving? Better move quickly then.

After tentatively looking behind my shoulder into the dark hallway, I began to creep up the hall a little more. My door of glory was now in front of me. What lies behind it is a secret to the readers, as well as I. Only the things behind this door what is in there.

I looked behind my shoulder one last time and rushed into the room. I reclosed the door and pressed myself against it as I calmed my racing heart. I opened my eyes and searched in the dark room. I heard slight rustling towards my left. I looked towards there but saw nothing.

"What are you doing in our room Tai?" Kisame asked me in a whisper. I jumped in shock as I looked towards the right of me, where the planner of this mission was.

"You're the one who made this mission for me." I answered in a snarky whisper, trying to hide my fear. Kisame chuckled.

"Why yes, it was my idea. Do you know why I made you do this?" I looked towards my left now and caught a glimpse of Kisame's huge figure.

"Nope." I deadpanned as I brought my thumb to my mouth again. Someone whispered something, causing the walls to light up in a flaming look. Suddenly, people's faces lit up by the light. I looked at the four people in the room. Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori. I tilted my head when I saw Sasori.

"I thought I was supposed to not be caught by Sasori?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow as I glanced at Kisame. He smirked, revealing his razor sharp teeth.

"He told you that so you would not be loud on your way over here." Kakuzu growled as his eyes pierced into me. I nibbled my thumb as I looked towards the other three.

"Then why am I here?" I questioned, now looking at Itachi.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes and looked at Sasori with a raised eyebrow.

"It's about the girl with the Konoha ninja inhabiting her home." I nodded for him to continue.

"Someone has discovered the Konoha ninja in her home." My mouth opened in shock. After a moment of digesting the information, a wide smirk grew onto my face.

"What will we do about it? Someone has to get to the witness first."

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Random P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

"Ah! I hate school!" The high schooler complained as she trudged down the path. Her home lies in the woods, so she has grown used to walking on this path. She watched as her breath turned to fog. She smiled at it as her cheeks started to turn rosy from the weather. She just loves this time of the year.

(I don't remember if I said that it was around winter or not, but I want it to be. So my apologies if I said differently earlier in this story. Just bear with me.)

Her feet crunched on the leaves that had fallen. She let out a content sigh as she reveled the silence.

"Hiyah!"

What? Did she hear something?

The teen looked around the woods in confusion. It was only 6, but darkness has already fallen.

"You can't beat me that easily! Baka!"

There's that same girly voice again. She swears that she heard it before! But she can't pinpoint its origin. The girl shivered and began to speed walk towards her home. Was she hearing the sound of metal clanking against metal?

Clank! Clank! Shuuuuuuuuup!

She was. Is someone or somebody sparing in the woods? Were they hunting animals? Said girl growled and began heading towards the direction of the noise quickly.

Clank! Clank! "Baka! You can't hit me! Just give up!" "Shut up! I won't give up this spar! Believe it!"

The sound was getting louder. The girls pace quickened. People were _fighting_ in the woods! On her families property! She has to stop them before someone gets hurt! Or worse, an animal!

Bark! Bark! "Akamaru! Get out of here! Kiba! Get your mutt before I stab him instead!" "He's not a mutt Naruto! You're the only mutt here!" "Come say that to my face, dog boy!" "BOYS! Shut up!"

No! Don't hurt the dog! And why do those names seem familiar? The girl broke out into a sprint. The girl eventually broke into an opening. The girl scanned the field, taking in heaves of breaths. Her eyes landed on a group of people. She knew who they were, they looked familiar, but she didn't know from where. She squinted towards them. The one day she forgets her glasses, she actually needs them.

The girl stood up tall and began to walk towards the group of people. A sense of pride began to fill her.

"Hey! You guys are on pri- AMY? Is that you? Why are you wit- wait. They look like they're from-" The girl looked back and forth in confusion. Amy's face paled as she looked at the girl.

"Oh fuck." Amy answered as the girl's eyes widened.

"They look like the Konoha ninja! They're such great cosplayers!" The girl ran towards Amy. Amy frowned as she was attacked with questions. Rain began to pour down. Amy looked up and repeated the 'oh fuck' again.

The people around the girl began turning into kittens with poofs and white smoke surrounding them. The girls eyes widened, as Amy sighed and rubbed her temples.

The teen passed out from realization, confusion, and shock.

"Just my luck!" Amy cried as she rubbed her temples.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"Meanwhile"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

A black and white cat was running towards the direction of the safe house. It has some important information to tell Itachi.

"'**~.'~.'.~'.~'"**

**Yes, it's short, but I think it's a little interesting. I hope it was somewhat worth the wait!**

**Love you my readers!**

**Chao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the long wait! **

**Without further ado…**

**I don't own Naruto... And here is the next chapter! Jodie owns Tai.**

**Chapter 11**

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Tai P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

"What did you say!? You flipping hobknocker! I demand you to repeat yourself!" Zetsu glared at me as I yelled at him. Black Zetsu growled at me. I eeped and brought my thumb to my mouth.

"You better watch it. **Why can't we just eat this bitch?**" Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Zetsu, you know why we cannot do that. So accept it and tell us what happened again." Zetsu sighed loudly. I smirked as I crossed my arms and slouched into the couch.

"They were training in the woods.** Then some brat came into the clearing and recognized the chick they were staying with.** Then it rained, and they transformed in front of her. **What is stupid is that we changed into one too.**" Pein nodded his thanks to Zetsu and eyed the other members.

"It seems to be that they had a witness to their presence in this world. I don't know what that means, but I think we might be sought after now that they know Konoha ninja are here." Deidara began to shuffle in his seat, anxiously hoping that Sasori would allow him to use his clay art, Hidan was acting the same way from in front of me. I glared at the two in annoyance before sighing loudly, interrupting Pein's rant about how he is a very powerful god and the such. Pein stopped to glare at me.

"Do you wish to say anything, Tai?" I looked over and glared at the ginger. I puffed my bangs out of my eyes before sighing again.

"Just tell those two hobknockers if they will be killing or not. There bloody squirming is driving me crazy." Pein turned his glare towards the two I was pointed at, angered that they were the cause of him being interrupted. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"There will be no killing of the witness. We will detain information from her and then erase her mind. It's simple, and it doesn't draw attention to us." Hidan and Deidara groaned in protest. Pein then turned to glare at me.

"Since you decided to rudely interrupt me, after this meeting I will see you in my room." This time, I groaned loudly. So much for the quick nap I was going to take!

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'" Amy's P.O.V. "'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I grumbled in exhaustion as I finally reached my house, the girl's limp body on my back. You know, since she decided to pass out after they changed into kitties. Not to mention all of the clothes that came off of them when they changed.

I would have gotten Akamaru to carry something, but he kept dropping the clothes when he had them. And all of the ninja were kittens so they were useless.

I let out a groan as I got the girl onto my couch. Some meowing caught my attention. I looked over to see Kida and Naruto meowing to me loudly. I glared at them, my eyebrow twitching.

"I don't know what you're saying, so stop that annoying sound. She just passed out, but I have to make sure that she's alright. She did hit her head on the handle of a kunai when she fell… I glanced over at Sakura, who was shuffling around a little bit. I smiled slightly at her.

"Stop stressin' Sakura. I got this all under control. She probably just has a bump on her head; it's not too serious so she shouldn't have a concussion." Sakura seemed to relax a little, but she still seemed a little skeptical. I sighed and felt the back of the girls head. I smirked.

"Just what I suspected, only a small bump on her head! She should wake up pretty soon, so I will get you guys changed back." I slammed the bathroom door shut before any of the kittens could rush in there in time.

"Nope." I answered to them, shaking my finger back and forth.

"You all know my rules with changing back! Ladies first! Then Kakashi, then Asuma, and then it is a free-for-all for you guys!" The cats groaned in annoyance as they stalked off into the living room. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino stayed behind, a cat smirk on their furry faces. I smiled at them.

"I can't let my girls suffer when it's most fun watching the boys suffer!" I cheered in a loud whisper, bumping my fist up into the air proudly. The three made a noise that might have been a laugh. I smiled again and opened the bathroom door for them.

"Alright I'll fill the bath and bring in your clothes. You all can decide when you all go, and please don't fight about it or tear up my curtains." I told them, turning on the water to warm. The cats meowed in agreement and sat there silently as I did my job. When I was done getting a decent amount of water in the tub, I stopped it and went to grab their clothes. Everything went by like a breeze.

"'~.'~.'.~'.~'"

I sighed as I plopped onto the floor. Everyone has been changed back into their human form and a few of the boys were still getting dressed. I closed my eyes, exhaustion from this long day hitting me 10 fold. As I was about the drift off into La La Land, a voice snapped my senses awake.

"You seem to be tired, Amy-chan." I snapped open my eyes tiredly and looked at Shino, who was standing directly above me.

"That's because I _am_ tired, Shino. It's been a long day for me. And what did I tell you about calling me Amy-Chan? Amy is just fine with me." Shino continued to look at me with his covered eyes. There was a long silence between the two of us.

"…Interesting…" I looked up at Shino in silence for another moment. Finally, I grumbled and turned onto my side.

"Wake me up in the morning…" I mumbled, my mind beginning to fall asleep again.

"Hey, Amy-chan! Why are you laying on the floor! We have to wake up that girl, ya know!" I ripped my eyelids open, my most likely bloodshot eyes looking for the owner of the loud voice. My eyes wandered until they landed on Naruto. I growled and sprang up to tackle him.

Much to my dismay, Naruto stepped out of the way. I flew into the wall, smacking face first into it. I let out a grumble as I stood up straight and rubbed my forehead. Naruto, who moved out of the way at the last second, was laughing at me. I glared at him.

"I am too tired. I'm going to bed. Interrupt my sleep again and I will decapitate you." I growled while turning and stalking off towards my room. I paused at the hall entrance. There was a shuffling coming from the couch. My eyes stung as I turned my head and saw the girl stirring on the couch.

When I got over to the couch, the girl's eyes fluttered open. She looked around for a moment before meeting mine.

"Wh-where am I?" I let out a sigh.

"You're at my apartment." I grumbled in a gruff voice. The girl looked at me with wide eyes.

"What time is it?" She questioned in a rushed whisper. I whipped out my phone and looked at the time. I put it back and look at the girl.

"It is 1 o'clock pm. I took your phone out when you passed out and told your parents that you were staying over at my apartment for the night. They said it was fine." I assured the girl. She let out a sigh as she sat up on the couch.

"My head hurts…" She grumbled, feeling the knot on her head. I smiled weakly at her.

"You bumped your head when you passed out from the shock. Sorry that I didn't catch you in time." I explained, scratching my head at my lack of speed. "By the way, how did you recognize me?" The girl looked at me with a blank stare.

"You don't remember me?" She whispered, a little bit of sadness in her voice. I shook my head at her. She looked down sadly.

"You helped me with my situation…" My eyes widened at a sudden memory of when I was in middle school.

_-Flashback-_

_I walked into the bathroom to wash my hands and face. Paint covered me from Art class. I let out a sigh as I looked into the mirror and saw that my usually brown hair had dark blue splotches in it. I glared at the splotches, remembering the boy who did it._

"_That little shit... Putting paint in my hair... I really don't need this right now." I grumbled as I scrubbed and scrubbed on my arms. When the water rushing down the drain was no longer blue and was clear again, I shut off the water. I dried off my hands quickly._

_As I turned to leave the bathroom, the door swung open. I jumped and gave a little squeak when it did. I laughed at myself and made eye contact with the girl for the first time. My eyes widened in concern._

_The girl was soaked head to toe with water. Her makeup was smeared all over her face, and her clothes clung to her skin. Well, it was barely staying in place from the weight added from the water. What made it worse was that her shirt was white, and her purple bra could easily be seen. The girl sniffled, directing my attention to her facial features. Her lip was trembling from embarrassment or from pain, and tears were spilling from her eyes. My heart broke that instant._

"_What happened? Who did this?" I questioned in a cold voice, making eye contact with her. The girl sniffled and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She walked all the way into the bathroom and made her way past me._

"_It's none of your business." The girl said her voice a little off tune from her crying._

_Now, if this was any other person, I would have walked away. But, I couldn't do that._

_I spun on the heel of my foot and followed the girl to the sinks. The girl was looking in the mirror and rubbing the makeup off of her face. I walked up next to her and looked in the mirror. I smiled at her reflection._

"_You know, you don't need makeup to be beautiful. I think you actually wouldn't need any to look good." The girl paused in her movements and looked at my reflection._

"_Sorry, I'm not into girls." I burst out laughing at her response. When I broke out of my fit of laughter, the girl was glaring at me._

"_No, no. You took it wrong. I'm not into girls either. I just believe that girls should be conferrable without wearing makeup. It saves time in the morning for sleep as well." I let out a yawn and smiled at the girl. I looked at her soaked shirt for a moment, then at the hand dryer thingy._

"_You know you are going to have to dry your shirt too." I answered in a matter of factly tone. The girl sighed and looked at me, her makeup gone from her face._

"_I know I have to. Can you just stop bugging me?" I let out a sigh and began to turn around._

"_I was just going to help you, you know. I was just thinking about if someone walked in and you were in just your bra and drying your shirt. That wouldn't turn out too well in middle school. They would spread rumors, you know." I called over my shoulder, slowly walking to the door._

"_Wait!" I froze from my spot, my hand on the door handle. I turned my head to leek at her._

"_Yes?" I questioned innocently._

"…_If you help me… will you keep this between you and me?" I turned around and walked up to her._

"_Sure, I won't tell a soul." I crossed my heart. "But, only under one condition." The girl looked at me suspiciously._

"_What's that?" I laughed lightly at her suspicious look._

"_Calm down! I just want to know who did this. I want to… talk… to them." A dark smirk appeared on my face for a quick moment, but then disappeared. The girl didn't catch it. She sighed loudly._

"…_Okay." She answered after a long silence. I smiled at her a nodded._

"_Good. You can tell me when I'm done drying your shirt. It shouldn't take long." I led the girl to a stall, watching as she got in and shut the door. In seconds, a shirt was passed to me from over the stall. I jumped up and grabbed it. When I got it, the thing was soaked to the last fiber with water._

"_Damn. How did this get so wet?" I questioned loudly, shocked at the added weight. The girl in the stall shuffled in the stall a little._

"…_I got pushed into the pool." My head snapped towards the stall door as I walked to the sink. I thought for a moment in confusion._

"_I thought we only had an outside pool?" I questioned, confusion filling my voice. I began to ring out the shirt over the sink. Water squirted out of it._

"…_We do." I paused in my movements and looked towards the stall._

"_It's winter!" I said really loudly. The girl sighed._

"_I know." I grumbled angrily as I finished ringing out the shirt and pressed the dryer button. The machine roared to life. After a few times of pressing the button to dry the shirt all the way, it was dry. I sighed contently as I tossed it over to her. In moments, the girl stepped out with her shirt on and her bra in her hand. I looked at her questioningly. She looked at me._

"_I have to dry everything else too." She explained. I nodded, understanding the situation._

"'_~.'~.'.~'.~'"_

_When all the clothes she was wearing were dry, I sighed contently. I smiled at her, seeing that her hair has dried by now too. My eyes widened in realization._

"_Hey! You're in my history class!" The girl nodded, a smile on her face. I thought for a moment._

"_Did the bell ring when we were in here?" She nodded at me again. I frowned a little._

"_Crap, were late for the class!" The girl shrugged her shoulders._

"_The teacher is a creep anyway." She countered. I smiled and let out a laugh as we traveled towards our class. I looked at her thoughtfully._

"_You name is Monica, right?" She smiled and nodded her head. I smiled back, glad that I knew it. I looked at her again. "Hey, who did that anyway?" Her eyes darkened as she remembered who did it._

"_Kyle did it." My eyes hardened at the name._

"_Okay." I answered. The rest of the walk was silent._

_~The next day I beat Kyle's ass and gotten suspended for starting a fight and for breaking his nose. Kyle got suspended for what he did to Monica.~_

_-End of flashback-_

I smiled at Monica, the memory sill hitting my head like it was a baseball.

"I remember." I smiled. She smiled back and started to laugh.

"I was mortified when you showed up to my gym class and beat the crap out of Kyle! I didn't expect you to do that!" I let out a hearty laugh and looked at Monica.

"Someone had to teach the little bitch a lesson! Might as well as been me!" I reasoned, flexing my arm muscles. Monica laughed.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled eagerly from the back of the couch. I glared at him.

"I didn't forget that you interrupted my sleep, Blondie." Naruto laughed and stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at him; I smirk rising on my lips. "I'll beat you up too if you don't shut up." I had a playful smirk on my face as the people in the room laughed. But, it stopped when I felt someone pat my head.

*WHACK* *WHACK*

"Ow! That hurt Asuma!" Naruto and I yelled in unison, rubbing the top of our heads. Sakura huffed.

"It could have been worse, Naruto-kun. You know better!" She scolded, pointing a finger at him. Naruto shrank back and frowned.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan!" Naruto apologized in a whiny voice. I rolled my eyes as I got up and attempted to sneak to my room to sleep. I looked back consciously as I was about to walk into the hall, but a body stopped me in my tracks. I let out an 'oof' as I looked up to find Shino.

"Going somewhere, Amy?" I smiled at the lack of Chan at my name - like I requested - and let out a yawn.

"I'm going to bed, Shino. Your welcome to come and keep watch to make sure no one disturbs me." I reasoned, hoping he would go with me so I would have company. I felt another hand on my head and flinched, waiting to be whacked again. When it never came, I relaxed.

"We have to discuss on what we will do with the girl." Kakashi stated, taking his hand off of my head. I groaned and looked up at him.

"I give her permission to stay here with us, to make sure she doesn't leak out information and for her protection. She can stay with me and the girls in my room and she can help me when you guys decide to turn into cats again." I answered, attempting to walk towards me room. Kakashi had a hand on my shoulder, which was restricting me from movement.

"We can't do that. It's crowded enough in here." I grumbled at looked up at him.

"The Akatsuki are not stupid." I paused to yawn. "They probably have Zetsu watching us 24/7. So I am sure that they know about Monica. If we let her out of her sight, they will take her and will most likely torture her. I will _not_ let that happen." I reasoned with a grumble. Kakashi was silent for a moment.

"She's right, Kakashi-sensei. We have to keep Monica-Chan here or the Akatsuki will take her. And that will not be good for us." Kakashi was silent for a while until he let out a sigh.

"Okay, do what you want, Amy-Chan." Kakashi walked into the living room to tell the others the plan. They agreed to it happily. I cheered and pumped a fist into the air, looked at Shino and smiling.

"Thanks for backing me up, Shino!" I said happily, hugging him lightly so I wouldn't kill his bugs. I let him go quickly.

"It is not that much of a big deal. The plan just seemed to make the most sense with our situation." I nodded my head and looked longingly at my room.

"Yeah I know it's not a big deal, but still, thanks. Now if you will excuse-" As I was about to walk to my room, a voice stopped me.

"What about my parents? Why would they agree to this?" I let out a groan as I turned around and looked into the living room and at Monica.

"I'll go to your house with you tomorrow and talk to them about it. I have a few good reasons why you should move in with me. Now, I am going to bed. So stop bugging me please." I said in a sing-song voice, just dancing on the line of insanity. I skipped to my room, dragging Shino with me so he could keep watch of any loud people - and to keep me company.

I shut the door when we were in my room. I let out a sigh when I plopped onto my bed. I rolled on my side and looked at Shino, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of my room.

"You don't have to stay standing up, you know." Shino shuffled a little bit until he was almost at the foot of the bed.

"I know I don't need to, I just don't know where to be." I let out a sigh and scooted over on my big bed.

"Come here, Shino. I have enough room up here. You're probably tired right now. I know you have been up for a few days straight." Shino didn't move for a long time. I grumbled and looked over at him. "What's wrong?" I questioned with my groggy voice from the impending sleep. Shino was silent for a moment.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I chocked on the air I was breathing on. I was slightly laughing as well as choking.

"I'm just giving you the option of sleeping on a nice, big, warm, comfy bed rather than in a cold, hard sleeping bag." I retorted, my voice a little airy. After a silent moment of Shino thinking it though, he shuffled a little closer.

"What about the girls? How will they react to me in the room?" I scoffed as I turned towards him.

"This is my room. I can have whomever I want in here." I answered diligently. "Just make sure you look away if you wake up and they start to change. If I'm up all hide you under the covers so they don't hit you like they hit Naruto." I commented, rolling on my other side.

After another moment of silence, I heard Shino shuffle to the bed and crawl into the covers. I smirked in triumph.

"I'll stay here for a little bit. When you fall asleep, I'll get up and go." My smirk didn't falter one bit.

"Okay, do what you want. I don't care either way. Just think about the sleeping bag." I answered, my voice getting softer and softer. The urge to sleep continued to grow stronger, causing my eyelids to grow heavy. I let them flutter shut.

"Good night, Shino-kun." I stated in a quiet voice. There was silence for a moment.

"Good night Amy." Shino's voice sounded weighed down from sleep as well. Something he refused to show until that moment. I smirked, knowing he got trapped in the web of my comfortable, big bed.

And just like that, sleep engulfed me.

"'**~.'~.'.~'.~'"**

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update!**

**I hope this chapter made it worth it!**

**And I don't know that I'm going to do about this third person. I want to know how you guys feel about her, and I will decide what to do with her then.**

**I love you guys, and I hope that you don't hate me xD**

**Until next time,**

**Chao!**


End file.
